


Whatever you do, don't blink!

by roseonabeach



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Pre Angels of Manhattin, Rose meets Eleven, and a little Melody Malone, before the 23rd I promise, but Post-DoaS, slight tentwo/Rose shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseonabeach/pseuds/roseonabeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose encounters the Weeping Angels in Pete's universe, but something quite unexpected happens when they touch her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Daffidill23
> 
> This is my first fanfic if you see any errors, help! Also does anyone know how to describe Riversong??

It moved. She blinked and it moved. But how was that possible? They were just two innocent garden statues they had bought... Or at least they were supposed to be. Now she and the Doctor were back to back, both staring straight into the face of a Weeping Angel.  
"Don't. Blink." the Doctor hissed from between his teeth to Rose.  
Turning her body so she could see the Angel out of the corner of her eye but also see the Doctor, she sarcastically replied "Gee, I hadn't noticed!" But in doing so, she accidentally glanced at the Doctor, leaving the Angel out of her vision for a second before realizing her error. By the time she looked back, instead of being a few feet in front of her, it was directly in her face, turning from an Angel reaching out to a feral... Thing with several-inch-long fangs and claws towering over her.  
"Doctor," Rose said, trying to keep the fear and panic out of her voice, "What are these things?"  
"They're Weeping Angels. One minuet they're friendly statues and the next they're trying to kill you. Not REALLY kill you more like... Send you back in time and let you live to death!"  
"Why?" Rose asked, confused.  
"Because then they can feed on your time energy, all the days you should have lived but didn't!"  
"So," Rose whispered, raw fear audible in her voice, "I'm going to die?"  
"Not if I can help it!" The Doctor whipped around in a quick circle, assessing Rose's situation but getting the Angel in front of him in view quickly so as not to give the Angel much time to move far. "Okay, I'm going to circle around the Angel in front of me. All you have to do is back up and I'll guide you around it."  
Shakily, Rose started backing away from the Angel towering over her.  
"Your almost there, Rose, just a little bit farther!" The Doctor cheers from behind his Angel. Rose takes one more step backwards and... trips. Instinctively, she throws her arms out behind her and closes her eyes right as the Doctor looked away from the Angels to make sure she was ok, giving the Angels the prime opportunity to attack. Rose quickly opened her eyes, but the Angels were already on top of her, pinning her to the ground so there was no escape.  
"Doctor..." Rose whispered, fear making her voice quake.  
"It's going to be fine, Rose, I'm going to get you out and we'll go get some chips, ok? Just do me a favor... Don't blink. Just don't blink!" the Doctor said, trying hard to keep the panic out of his voice while running around scanning the Angels with his sonic screwdriver. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Rose smiled, watching the Doctor do what he always does.  
"Doctor," she said, on the verge of tears, "there's no way out."  
"Sure there is!" The Doctor exclaimed, panic rising in his voice. "There's always a way out!"  
"Not this time, Doctor." Rose said sadly. "I'm sorry." Rose tried not to cry as she took one last look at the Doctor, her Doctor with his nice, brown eyes, 'smart glasses', and, of course, his hair. "God, how I'll miss that hair..." She whispered to herself. She remembered that first day with him, getting returned to the alternate universe by the real Doctor. She had lost him, and now she was going to loose her Doctor, too. She was going to be sent back in time and never see him again. One lone tear rolled down her face at the thought.  
"Good-bye," she whispered before the rest of the tears in her eyes could escape. And then slowly, ever so slowly, she blinked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry it's taken me this long to update! I've been a little busy recently, and my betas wouldn't email me back with any changes they bought should be made. I only have two, though, so please please please if your interested in helping me beta stuff let me know. I'm gonna try to have stuff up on all of my stories more often, so please bear with me!

When she opened her eyes, Rose expected to be back in time, some weird time with who-knows-what instead of the blimp-cars she saw on a daily basis. But instead, she found herself standing, in broad daylight, in the middle of London during rush hour.

"What?" She cried, twirling around to take everything in. "What?" Rose burst in to hysterical laughter. "I cheated death! I, Rose Tyler, cheated _death ___!" She danced around in the street for a while, turning her head to the sky to see the blimps she had gotten so used to living with. Instead, she was met with the sight of a plain blue sky with white puffy clouds and the occasional plane that flew overhead.

__Where could they have gone? ___she thought to herself. After all, it _was ___kind of hard to hide dozens of giant colorful blimps. She searched the sky, hoping to find something, _anything ___that would show her she was, in fact, still in the world she had gotten so used to. There was nothing._

____Finally, realization struck. _The Angels didn't transport me back in time... They just moved me to a different universe. ___The meaning of it finally sunk in, and Rose tried to keep from crying in the middle of the street. _I'm all alone again ___A solitary tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of the Doctor, _her ___Doctor that had, once again, gotten left behind in a different universe. _'I'm gonna get you out and then we'll go get some chips...' ___Rose let out a sad smile. she decided, ____ _ _

________She carefully made her way over to the nearest shop, bought her chips, and took a window seat, content to observe the universe she had left so long ago. All around her, everyday life was continuing. Normal, boring, everyday life that no longer included the Doctor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Out of the corner of her eye, Rose caught a glimpse of movement that stuck out from everything else. She turned her head just in time to see a grown man wearing a bow tie twirling around in the middle of the street with a red-haired woman and a sandy-haired man trailing behind him. She smiled. He reminded her of the Doctor she had left behind... But it couldn't be. He had all of time and space to explore. Why would he be here, in London, now?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Suddenly, the man whirled around, caught sight of her, and stopped in the middle of the street to stare. A little creeped out, Rose went back to eating her chips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Rose Tyler!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She started, not expecting to hear her name, but turned anyways. There was that man again, standing right behind her and saying her name. _How does he know my name? ___Suddenly, he stretched out his long arms and caught her in a tight hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Rose Tyler! But how? I thought I left you in an alternate universe... Not on purpose, of course... Well, not he first time, anyways... But how did you get here? That's... That's _impossible!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Rose cleared her throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"What?" said the strange man, finally pulling back from the hug and holding her at arms length so as to look at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Well... Umm..." Rose said awkwardly. "Not to be rude or anythin', but do I know you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The man's face fell, and he took a step back. "How could you forget me?" He said, his face making him look like a young puppy who had just been yelled at, but he perked up immediately. "Oh, yeah! New face!" He stretched his mouth open wide and slapped his cheeks twice. Any doubts that Rose had previously about this man being the Doctor fled her mind immediately._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Doctor? ___I thought I'd never see you again!" She exclaimed whole giving him a quick hug before pulling back to fully examine his new body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The red-head cleared her throat and crossed her arms. "Care to introduce us, Doctor?" She said, and Rose was surprised o find she had a Scottish accent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oh! Yes! Rose, Amy, Amy, Rose," he said, waving his hands around uselessly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Nice to meet you," Rose said pleasantly, sticking her hand out to shake Amy's._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hi," Amy said, taking Rose's hand as the Doctor lead them out of the shop. "So, exactly where are we off to now?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Once they were all standing on the sidewalk outside, the Doctor twirled around to face the rest of the group before beginning another tangent. " I don't know... We could go to Poosh.... Why don't we go to Poosh? I haven't been to Poosh in a while... Only found it a couple decades ago... You know what we haven't done in a while? We haven't let the TARDIS choose! We should let her choose where we go!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Amy sighed loudly. "But _Doctor ___," she whined. "The TARDIS _always ___chooses!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"No!" The Doctor defended. "Well.... Yes, but no! Alright, fine... Rose can choose!" The Doctor exclaimed, whirling around to face her and clapping his hands loudly. "All of space and time... Where do you want to go?" He gave her a mischievous smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________" _Rose ___? Why are we taking _her ___with us? We've only just met her!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Yes, well, it's.... An 'I'm sorry for leaving you in a parallel universe with me version 2.0' present... It's complicated..." He said to Amy and the other man's confused expressions. "Well, not really... But you know what I mean..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Oi!" Rose cried, trying and failing to suppress her grin. "Shut it!" She said playfully, slapping him on the arm. For a moment after that, everyone stood there awkwardly, but then the Doctor clapped his hands loudly, breaking the silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Ok! Rose! Traveling! Where to?" Twirling around, he pranced off, leading the group in the direction of the TARDIS._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"We could always go to Manhattan... I've always wanted to go there... And not," she said, sending the Doctor a warning look, "New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New Manhattan."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The Doctor pouted. "But that won't be as much fun!" he exclaimed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You said I get to choose," teased Rose. "So that's where we're going! One more thing, though, Doctor..." She said, and he turned around to face her. "What on _earth ___have you got around your neck?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"It's a bow tie," said the Doctor, straightening it and looking extremely proud of himself. "I wear bow ties now. Bow ties are cool."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Rose smiled and rolled her eyes. Even though she missed her Doctor terribly, she was having fun being around this new regeneration o him. And who knows? Maybe he'd be able to get her home eventually, hopefully sometime soon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Here we are!" the Doctor proclaimed, flinging open the TARDIS doors and herding everyone inside. "Manhattan, Manhattan, Manhattan!" He flew around the console room, pushing buttons and pulling levers seemingly at random. "Geronimo!" he cried loudly, pulling down the last giant lever. All of the TARDIS's inhabitants hung on for their lives as they swirled through the time vortex. Rose took this as a chance to ask the Doctor a few questions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Who's he?" She queried, waving her head in the general direction of the unnamed man, who was talking quietly to Amy on the other side of the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Who, him? That's Rory the Roman!"  
"Rory... The Roman?"  
"Yes. It's complicated...He wasn't Roman, and then he died... Well, never existed... And when he came back, he was a great Roman soldier. And plastic, too, I suppose. But he's not plastic anymore! Or, at least, I don't think he is..." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________The TARDIS landed with a jolt, abruptly ending their quiet conversation, and launching everyone forward into the console._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"We're here!" sang the Doctor. He made his way open to the doors, flung them open, stepped out, and ran face-to-face into a Weeping Angel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
